


A real welcome home party

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Laughter, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: After her sojourn in the Mojave, Avery Rogers returns to the Commonwealth and reconnects with her oldest and dearest friend, Piper.





	A real welcome home party

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 26 prompt: smiles/laughter, toys

Piper tilted back her head as she laughed, the sound ringing loudly off the walls of her office, which doubled as her home. “Well, at least the Mojave wasn’t boring for you. Who’d have known that following a courier around would be that exciting?”

 

Raising my glass, I concurred. “Yeah, I was expecting to be there maybe a few years, and, well … there was just so much going on I wanted to see and experience it all.”

 

“You’ll have to give me the scoop sometime, Avery.”

 

“Well of _course_ , why do you think I came back?”

 

Piper flushed slightly. “Right. Of course.”

 

Chuckling, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers in a quick kiss. “I also missed you very much,” I added in a low voice.

 

Smiling, she caught her lower lip between her teeth before she pondered, “It’s probably a good thing I sent Nat to a sleepover.”

 

Returning her grin, I replied, “Yeah, I don’t think your little sister will want to watch what I want to do to you.”

 

Piper hummed, squeezing her thighs together. Her eyes swept me up and down, as if she was imagining what I might do, what she might do to me. I finished off the whiskey in my glass before I beckoned her, “C’mere, Pipes. I been missin’ you a little too long.” She didn’t hesitate to scoot over close to me and I wound an arm around her and pulled her close. “You know,” I murmured directly into her ear, “I didn’t come back from the Mojave empty handed.”

 

Her eyebrow gently arched in response. “Oh? Well now you have my curiousity piqued.”

 

I chuckled. “That’s not exactly hard to do.”

 

“Hey!” she exclaimed in protest, though she laughed all the same. She knew it was true. Anything little thing could get her interested in sussing out a secret and there wasn’t a thing in the world that could keep a determined Piper at bay. It was one of the things I loved about her, her tenacity and determination. Not many people had that drive nowadays, preferring self-preservation over sated curiousity, but Piper and I were unique in that regard, two peas in a pod. It was why I’d packed up about eight years prior and moved on out to the Mojave, just the insatiable need to find out what was happening elsewhere. I’d moved to the Commonwealth from the Capitol wasteland originally, and I hadn’t even planned on staying as long as I had, not to mention I never thought I’d actually return once I left. Piper had thrown a wrench into my plans, and now I couldn’t help but think of the Commonwealth as my home. And I couldn’t say I regretted a thing.

 

Tipping my head toward my bag on the floor, I implored, “Why don’t you go see what I brought?”

 

She shot me a curious look before she stood and made her way over to my pack, unzipping and scrounging through there before she found it. “Hey, what is this? Doesn’t look like one I’ve seen before,” she commented, holding up the toy that was long and slightly curved.

 

Grinning widely, I told her, “Bring it here.”

 

She did as I asked, and when I had it in my hand, I twisted the base and Piper’s eyes lit up as it began vibrating. “Whoa! Where did you find one of those? I’ve only heard of them, and I thought they were a lot … bulkier …”

 

I winked as I confided, “I had a friend of mine who made this, special order.”

 

“A friend? Just what kind of connections do you have?”

 

“Hmmm. Maybe you’ll find out one day.” I had plans to convince her to accompany me on a trip one of these days. Not a permanent one, as she would never leave Nat. But I figured we could have some fun out there, sussing out stories and raising hell.

 

After we stripped each other and I had her where I wanted her on the bed, I turned her over onto her stomach and pulled her hips up, switching the vibe on and running the end of it over her slit. She moaned, relaxing her upper body into the mattress, and I grinned widely to see how well it worked. As much as I had been tempted to use it before, I had resisted the temptation, wanting to experience it with Piper for the first time. And so far so good, if the way she tilted her hips toward me was any indication. I slowly rubbed it up and down her outer lips, studiously avoiding directly contact with any truly sensitive spots, but I could see how much she was growing wetter as she practically started dripping.

 

Aiming the curved tip a little lower, I circled her clit, drawing a keening whine from her as she shifted, trying to get more of the sensation exactly where she wanted it. I was more than happy to oblige, letting her rut against it as I provided the friction. She swore under her breath, and I could see her legs started to quiver as I drove her closer, faster than she’d probably ever gone. She clenched at her pillow and cried out as she came, her cunt contracting around nothing. Turning the contraption off, I leaned forward and took a long lick up her cunt, tasting her sweet juices as she came down, breathing heavily as she did so. After she gained back her breath properly, she rolled onto her side and shot me a lazy grin. “Whoever your friend is, make sure you thank them. Fuck, Avery, I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my damn life.”

 

“I’ll be sure to pass that along,” I quipped, slipping down to lie next to her as she revelled in her high. It wasn’t too long, however, before she leaned over and kissed me hard and deep, coaxing my mouth open and then ravaging it with her tongue. Oh yes, this was what I missed, the closeness, the intimacy of a familiar human being. I’d gone without it my whole life up until I met Piper so I’d never really known what it was like. Now that I knew, however, I wasn’t sure how I even stayed away as long as I did. Being back here … I wasn’t sure I would ever leave again.

 

While I was distracted, she plucked the vibrator from my hand and pushed me onto my back. “Now it’s time for me to have a little fun with it,” she said teasingly, flipping it on and running the tip over my sensitive nipples. My back arched off the mattress. “Oh yeah, I like this even more now.” She slowly traced the vibe down my body, hitting sensitive spots on the way, and I swore I was about a puddle of goo by the time she finally got between my legs. She gently ran the lip over my lips and around my clit, similar to what I did for her, but it was only a few passed before she slipped the vibrating toy inside me, moving the angled tip so that it brushed against my g spot. I gripped the sheets as she stroked it in and out of me, closing my eyes as I moaned and twisted my legs, overcome with arousal and sensation. Piper reached forward and started to gently rub at my clit, and it wasn’t long before I was done, my core clenching down on the toy inside me as I came hard. I swore I practically saw stars as she turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of me, licking my juices off with a mischievous grin. Oh yeah, I was definitely glad Nat wasn’t home, because I had a feeling we’d be going at this all night long, a proper welcome home party for me. Indeed, that’s what this all was, and this strange feeling welling up in my chest wasn’t just the after affects of orgasm. It was something I’d never truly felt before: contentment.

 

As Piper settled by my side and I pulled her close, I came to the realization that my life had completely changed. And instead of being scared or angry about having my wings clipped, I was happy. As long as I had Piper, that was all that really mattered. With her, I always had a home.


End file.
